


Just Keep Shooting

by PapayaK



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK





	Just Keep Shooting

They just kept coming. There were so many of them. 

Carter just kept firing and firing. 

Glad to see that every shot hit. Of course it was almost impossible to miss.

They were coming down to the end, one or two more successful shots would make all the difference. 

Then she saw it. Saw the shot that would end it. Could she make it? She knew the Colonel was counting on her. 

He could do nothing, now, but watch. She felt for him, wanting to be in the thick of it. It was all on her shoulders now.

She had very little time, but she took careful aim. She would have to ricochet the shot off the wall…

‘Well, Colonel,’ she thought, ‘I hope this works.’ And she fired.

\---------

“NO WAY!” Daniel shouted, “I can’t believe you did that!”

“I believe MajorCarter has succeeded in beating your high score, DanielJackson.”

Jack O’Neill laughed and put a hand on Carter’s shoulder, “Nice work, Major! Daniel? I’ll have a Guiness! Carter?”

“Make it two.”

The end.


End file.
